


New Rules

by housekenobi



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angry Sex, Angst, Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, cursing, javier and reader kind of being dicks to each other, no y/n, saliva, thigh smacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housekenobi/pseuds/housekenobi
Summary: You’ve got rules about seeing Javier, but no matter what you do, you always seem to break them
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on Tumblr with the same handle. Prompted by: New Rules by Dua Lipa and "Could you just stay with me for once?"

Javier caught your arm as you were leaving the apartment building, eyes roaming up and down your body. “Where the hell do you think you’re going dressed like that?” he spat, voice sharp. You tried to pull your arm away but he only tightened his grip on your elbow. “Why do you even care? It’s not like we’re _together_ ,” you snapped, the sting from your last tryst still fresh in your mind. **  
**

He never stayed the night with you, always falling asleep and then waking up to sneak away back to his apartment. Or back out, as you had recently come to learn. You decided you needed to go dancing; to find someone else to bring home to get Javier out of your system. He was more addictive than cocaine could ever be. 

“I’m going out and meeting Connie so I won’t be alone, just away from you,” you snarled, finally freeing yourself from his hand. He had a stupid smirk under his mustache, mocking you. “Funny,” he sang, eyes wandering your body again, “Murphy invited me out tonight. Guess I’ll see you there." 

You let out an exasperated groan as you stomped down the building’s front stairs, marching swiftly up the street, trying to ignore the feeling of Javier’s eyes raking over your backside. 

-

When you reached the bar Connie was already inside, waving you over to where she sat at the bar. She let out a low whistle when you came over - "Look at you girl!” You half rolled your eyes at her, shaking your head as you sat down. “Well I was planning on taking someone home tonight, but your damn husband invited Javier out so I don’t think I’ll be staying when they get here." 

She looked at you shocked. "What? Why?" 

"Connie listen,” you started, rubbing your hands against your temples, “I have rules about that man." 

"Really?” she laughed, “since when?" 

You shot her a sideways look. "We _work_ together, I should’ve had rules long before we got to this point. I just- The only time we talk outside of work is when he’s drunk or lonely. I can’t keep bringing home someone that leaves before morning. I can’t be anything but his coworker anymore, or I’ll never get over him.” You crossed your arms over your chest and soured, wishing for a very large greyhound to distract you. 

As if reading your mind Connie flagged down the bartender, ordering you your favorite drink. “Your Spanish has gotten better,” you joked, getting a good laugh out of her. “Drink up and we’ll hit the dance floor, who needs men?" 

"Connie you’re _married_ ,” you laughed, shaking your head as you brought the drink to your mouth, skin tingling with the sour taste of the grapefruit juice. 

-

You were dancing in the middle of the floor, spinning Connie around when Steve finally walked in the door, unaccompanied. Connie followed your eyes and shrugged, walking to meet her husband while you stayed on the dance floor, searching out a new partner. 

“Where’s Javi?” Connie asked Steve, pulling him into a hug. Steve pointed to a corner of the bar where Javier had planted himself, slowly sipping a beer. “He got here before me,” he said with a shrug. 

Javier was watching you dance, moving to the beat of the song in front of some random guy that looked vaguely familiar… was that the new guy on the first floor? He was squinting, watching the sweat bead at the back of your neck and slowly roll down, sliding under the back of your dress that was way too short and way too tight. 

He licked his lips before finishing his beer and waving over to where Connie was dragging Steve onto the dance floor. He slowly raked his eyes over your body, taking in every curve, mind wandering to just how easy that dress could slip off you with the right tug. 

Javier worked his way behind you, placing his large hand on your hip before leaning in to whisper in your ear. “Que tal, mija?” he breathed against you, his hot breath fanning over your neck. Your blood started to simmer and you turned to elbow him away. “I’m not leaving with you tonight Javier,” you growled, determined to follow your own rules this time. 

“Sure you’re not,” he winked, slowly walking away. He returned to the bar to order another beer and a greyhound, sending your drink to the dance floor. He watched you quietly accept it and take a sip before your eyes met his. He winked again and you shot up a middle finger, turning away from him to dance with that other guy. Your blood rushed in your ears and anger thrummed below your skin - you hated that he was right. And you hated even more that he knew it.

You shook your head in a half-ass attempt to clear it, turning back to dancing with Daniel, or whatever his name was, desperately trying to ignore Javier’s lingering gaze. Javier finished his beer before setting his sights on a younger woman dancing in your line of sight, quickly making his way to her and enchanting her with his sharp jawline and a witty one liner. 

He watched you watching him, pulling the woman closer as the music blared from speakers. You ignored him as best as you could, focusing on the man in front of you, slowly dancing with him before pulling him into a deep kiss. 

You could feel Javier’s anger without having to even look at him, wrapping your arm behind the other man’s head as you pressed into his body. When you broke apart you saw Javier mirroring you, spreading his hands over that woman’s back, clinging to her like you clung to you. 

Your chest burned with jealousy and anger, a deep anger at yourself for even caring. He caught your stare and worked himself away from the woman, coming to pull you out of what’s-his-name’s arms and into his own. “Hey man I got here first,” Daniel grunted, shooting a dirty look at Javier. “Was never going to happen bud, but there’s a young woman named Izzy over there that needs some attention.” 

Javier pointed a few people over to the confused looking woman he was just dancing with. Daniel flipped him off before making his way over to her, quickly filling her void. Javier smirked down at you as he took your hips in his hands, pressing himself against you. 

He crashed his mouth onto yours and you groaned under him, tasting the beer that coated his tongue. He grabbed your ass with hands, scrunching the short dress even higher as your hands locked around his waist. “Your place?” he whispered into your ear and you quickly nodded yes, following him off the dance floor and onto the street. Steve, Connie, and your rules had long been forgotten. 

-

Javier had you slammed up against your front door, running his tongue over yours as he fisted your dress in his hands, bringing it over the swell of your ass and cupping your soft flesh. You groaned against him, fingers furiously working to unbutton his shirt. You placed a hard hand into his chest, pushing him away from you and peeling yourself off the door, reaching out to undo his belt buckle and the button on his jeans. 

“Fuck,” he grunted, letting you push him against the door as you worked his jeans down, sinking to your knees in front of them. His hard cock bobbed in front of your face when you pulled off his underwear, already swollen and glistening with need. You licked your lips before taking him into your hand, leaning down to lick the tip of his cock. 

“Don’t fucking tease me,” he hissed, grabbing your hair in his hand and guiding you onto his cock, groaning as you took him deeper into your mouth. You hollowed your cheeks brought him all the way in, feeling his dark curls tickle the edge of your nose. 

“Shit,” he panted, thrusting his hips into your mouth. Your nails dug into hips as tears pricked your eyes, your saliva beginning to dribble out of your mouth. “What,” he growled, holding your head still as he slowed his thrusts, eyes boring into yours, “you think that guy could fuck you better than me?” 

You shook your head no, feeling your spit drip out of your mouth as he slowly pushed his cock back into you. He hissed as he felt you flatten your tongue against him, licking a long slow stripe up his cock before swirling his head in your mouth and stroking your hand up and down his length. 

“You didn’t have to be such an ass about it,” you snapped back, picking up the pace with your hand. 

“No,” he agreed, looking down at you with a feral smile, “but I know how much you like it.” 

You swallowed when you looked up at him, growling before taking his cock into your mouth again. As you took him he pushed deeper and deeper, testing all of your limits. When you gagged you smacked the outside of his thigh, feeling him still for a moment before working into you again. “I’m gonna-” he warned, and you flattened your tongue again, feeling his cock twitch in your mouth as he spilled down your throat. 

You slowly pulled off of him, staring at him while his chest heaved. “So we done here?” you asked, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. “Oh no, mija,” he growled, crouching to get to your eye level, “far from it. Stand up.” 

You don’t know why you always listened to him; why you craved him and his touch. You treated each other like shit - always at each other’s throats at work, name calling, making excuses, especially for the marks you left on each other for the world to see. But neither of you could stand to see the other with anyone else, especially Javier. But he couldn’t stop fucking information out of the other women either; they needed that intel and he was all to happy to get it. Every time it came up, it was part of his _job_.

You toed the line of hate and love, knowing the only difference was intention. 

You stood and walked away from him, jumping as he landed a firm smack to your ass. “Fuck,” you moaned out, the sting radiating through you while you marched to couch, pulling your dress over your head and shedding your thong, watching Javier’s clothes pile onto the floor. He stalked towards you, guiding you to sit on the edge of the couch and kneeling between your legs, dragging his tongue up your glistening folds while he lifted your legs over his shoulders. 

“Shit,” you yelled, snapping your legs shut in surprise. His hand met the outside of your thigh with another firm smack, and you opened for him again. “Good girl,” he whispered against your heat, maneuvering his arm to hold your legs open, groaning at the sight of your pussy clenching before him. 

He slid his tongue across your folds again, settling on sucking your clit into his mouth while he worked two fingers into you, savoring the feeling of your walls pulsing around him. You moaned out and clutched at the couch below you, crying his name as he thrust his fingers into your aching cunt. 

“Javi,” you panted, moaning while he dragged his fingers across your upper walls, beckoning your orgasm forward. He knew you so well - he had to, with the number of times you came apart under him. He loved the sounds you made for him and hated the idea that any other man could hear them too - but he could never figure out how to tell you that. It was easier to let things continue as they were, arguments and all. 

When your thighs began to quake and your voice heightened he knew you were there. With a gentle bite of your clit and a firm stroke against that deep spot you cried out below him, eyes rolling back into your head as you screamed his name for everyone to hear. When he pulled his fingers from you he brought them to your mouth and you licked them clean, groaning at the taste of your pleasure mixed with the tobacco from his cigarettes. 

He took his hand from your mouth and brought it behind your head, pulling you into a heated kiss. His tongue danced along yours as he helped you stand, turning so he could sit on the couch with you in his lap. You took his cock in your hand, lining him up with your entrance before sinking down onto him. You hissed as you adjusted to his size, walls fluttering around him while he bit into your shoulder. 

He sucked into your skin, moving his head to your breasts as he grabbed onto your waist, thrusting up into you while kissing the soft flesh of your chest. “Gonna make you come so hard you forget anyone else exists,” he growled against you, sinking his teeth into your breast before sucking your skin purple again. 

“F-fuck,” you stuttered out, wrapping your hands behind his head while sliding your along his cock. Each time you clenched against him you could feel his ridges drag across that sweet spot, pushing you closer to yet another release. Your nails dug into his back while he bit into your neck, groaning as he felt you squeeze down around him while you came again. 

Javier landed another hard smack to your ass and you let out a low groan while you rolled your hips against him, meeting his hard thrusts into you. “Off,” he hissed into your ear and you stilled, quickly standing. He stood with you, pulling you to the edge of the couch and bending you over the arm while he rubbed his fingers into the flesh of your ass. 

You moaned as he pushed back into you, slowly filling your pussy. He grabbed your hips and began rocking harder, feeling you quake below him with every thrust. “You fucking like this, don’t you,” he grunted, your affirmations lost in a cloud of moans and curses. He reached out to fist your hair in his hand and snaked his other hand to your chest, pulling you so your back was flush against him. 

His hips were starting to stutter as he thrust harder into you, another orgasm quickly building inside of you. “You’re going to feel me,” he grunted into your ear, “for days. Every time you sit down, you will think of me.” You moaned at his words, reaching your arm behind your head to tangle into his hair as he squeezed your nipple in his fingers and bit into the soft skin just below your ear. 

You came apart against him, body shaking as he pounded a few more hard thrusts into you. When he came it was with a roar, the pent up tension leaving his body as he spilled inside of you, feeling you clench around him one final time. “Shit,” you breathed as he slowly pulled out of you, collapsing onto the couch. 

Javier went to the kitchen and brought back a warm cloth, gently dabbing between your thighs before cleaning himself off and walking the cloth back to your bedroom, leaving it in your laundry basket. He plopped back onto the couch with you for a few moments, running his fingers up and down your spine. 

“Want a light?” you asked, the edges of a smile playing on your lips. He let out a low sigh, resting his palm on the small of your back. “Wish I could,” he said quietly, giving you a gentle squeeze before getting up to start dressing. 

You swore there was regret on the fringes of his voice. Despite breaking every rule you set you didn’t regret the sex and knew he didn’t either. So what was upsetting him about leaving this time? It wasn’t anything new. You wanted to ask, but the words died in your throat as you watched him pull on his jeans, his sadness evident only around his eyes. 

“ **Could you just stay with me for once**? The intel will be there tomorrow, get it then. Just…just stay, Javi.” You were sitting on the edge of the couch, arms wrapped around yourself as tears threatened to fall down your cheeks. 

You watched Javier’s face soften for just a moment when he looked at you, hesitating before he turned your door knob in his hand. 

“You know I can’t do that, mija.” 


	2. Kiss and Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Javier finally work out that unspoken thing between the two of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted on Tumblr with the same handle; song inspo Kiss and Make up by Dua Lipa and Scared to be Lonely by Dua Lipa/Martin Garrix (some cumplay between the *** if you want to skip it)

The noise echoing around the office was deafening when your team walked in the doors. There was another successful sting and everyone was celebrating, passing around liquor and cigarettes, hugging and laughing and getting high off of the relief that no one died this time. You were glad, of course, but you wanted to go home and sulk alone, in no mood to spend more time than you had to in that building. 

More time than you had to with Javier. 

And now you were stuck with him again as everyone congratulated the team. You for the recon, Steve for the great aim, and Javier for the information that made it all possible to plan in the first place. Your jaw was set in a scowl, unwavering as Javier wrapped his arm around your waist, high-fiving someone passing by. 

“C’mon, lighten up. Today couldn’t have gone any better.” He was smiling at you as he spoke, face dropping when you peeled yourself out of his grip to walk towards the bottle of whiskey on your desk. It was calling your name, loudly. 

“Yep,” was all you managed, your voice terse and edged with bitterness. You had barely spoken to him since last Friday, almost a week ago now. You just couldn’t trust yourself, knowing that if you gave him an inch you would let him take a mile. 

The whiskey was warm as it slid down your throat, warming you from the inside out. You took a breath and drank again, sputtering when you felt the familiar weight of a heavy hand on the small of your back. He was so hard to ignore when he kept touching you like this, his hands lingering longer the further you pulled away. 

Javier had leaned into you, so close you could feel his breath fan over your neck. “What’s up with you?” You felt his nose brush your shoulder as he turned his head, uncharacteristically gentle, especially in front of the entire office. 

His question hung heavy in the air as you turned to face him, fire raging behind your eyes. “What’s _up_ with me? Really?” Your words were laced with venom, pointed and sharp and dripping with the anger you had harbored for months. You looked away from his face to see Steve approaching, groaning as he neared. 

Steve stood in front of you and you handed him the bottle of whiskey, watching him take a quick sip before handing it over to Javier, who took a much longer one. He put his hands on his hips and looked between you, eyes narrowing as he thought. “You two need to go outside and work this out. The whole office doesn’t need to hear you air your laundry, so don’t come back in until whatever the fuck is going on is fixed.” 

You laughed, he couldn’t be serious. Javier almost choked on his second gulp of whiskey, face falling to a frown. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he gasped out between coughs. You took the bottle and took another swig before slamming it back on your desk. “Good, I needed an excuse to get the fuck out of here.” 

You marched away, feeling both sets of eyes on you as you went. You heard Javier calling your name as he ran to catch up to you, his footsteps becoming louder as he approached, eventually reaching out to grab your wrist. You shook him away and stormed out the door, finally breaking when he called your name again. 

“What, Javier? What could you possibly fucking want from me?” The anger in your voice did little to hide the hurt in your eyes, tears pricking at the corners as he slowly approached you. 

“I want to know what’s wrong,” he said gently, reaching for your hand again. “You’ve barely spoken to me this week and…I miss you.” 

You gaped at him, wounded that he would string you along like this. He was always the one to walk away, not to run after you. New rage boiled in your stomach as you shoved into his while you seethed. “Do you have any idea how many times you’ve left me alone? Terrified that I’d wake up to news you had gotten yourself kidnapped or killed? You don’t actually fucking care-”

“That depends.” His voice was calm as he stared at you, fist clenched at his side while your chest heaved. His even tone was infuriating. 

You spat your anger at him again, less certain than you were before. “What the fuck do you mean “that depends.” Javier I swear-” 

He interrupted you again, voice still calm and steady. “15 times, if you only count when we’ve slept together. 27 if you don’t.” 

Your anger stopped in its tracks, senses flooded by your confusion. “You…you’ve kept track? Of all of that?“ 

Javier looked towards the sky and cleared his throat, tentatively reaching his hand out to brush the back of yours. “No, I’ve kept track of you.” 

You stared at him, frozen to the ground. “Every time I left, I didn’t want to. I, I had to, and I hated it. Whether we were just hanging out or not-” he stopped, looking at you for some kind of response. 

When you didn’t move, he continued. “I hate seeing you with everyone that’s not me. And I shouldn’t, because I’m not there for you the way I should be. And I… this whole week, without your voice has been a nightmare and I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am.” 

You looked him up and down before slowly crossing your arms over your chest. “Javier Peña are you attempting to seduce me?” 

He bit back a laugh and replaced it with a quiet groan. “No, mija, I’m not. I really am sorry, for not being the person that you deserve. But if you don’t want to hear me apologize, I can show you just how sorry I am.” His eyes were sincere and your heart thawed at the edges, reaching your hand out to grasp his. 

“You have a lot of apologizing to do,” you said quietly, pulling him to start the walk to your shared apartment building. 

“I know I do.” 

-

Javier’s hand was like lava entwined in yours, burning your skin each time he rolled his thumb along the back of yours. When you reached your apartment door he released you to run his fingers down your back, resting his chin on your shoulder while you fiddled with your key in the door. 

Once you were inside he pulled you into his arms, burying his face in your hair. "I’m sorry,” he breathed against you, over and over again between gentle kisses. You pulled away from him, looking into his eyes. “All I had to do was not speak to you for a week?" 

"Well that and one other thing,” he trailed off, embarrassment creeping along his cheeks. 

“Javier,” you drew out, the warning clear in your voice. 

“After I uh…left, last week. And I went to get that intel. I might have…said your name…when I…you know,” he trailed off again, looking everywhere but at you. “Nope,” you said, wrapping your arms around his waist, “don’t want to hear about that. Just the sound of you apologizing for being the absolute worst for the past few months will do, thanks." 

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest, vibrating against you. "It wasn’t all the worst,” he laughed, cupping your chin in his hand and bringing his lips to yours before you could argue back. 

Javier’s kiss was soft and unhurried, so unlike the last time your lips came together. He gently ran his tongue along your bottom lip, a low groan filling your mouth as you parted for him. You felt his soft tongue dance around yours while one hand worked its way into your hair and the other tightened around your back. 

You moaned into him while you tightened your hands around his waist, his lips moving along your jaw and down your throat. “Let me hear you,” he murmured against you. “Not hearing you this past week has been torture." 

He bit at your pulse point and you swallowed your moan, running your hand up his back instead. "I don’t know that you’ve earned that yet Javi.” Your voice was low and heavy in your throat while you pushed on his shoulder, releasing yourself from his grasp to turn and walk back to your room. 

He made a high pitched sound from the back of his throat that caught you off guard, stopping you mid-stride. You looked at him for a long second, a smirk playing on the corner of the mouth. 

Javier Peña just whined. 

You bit your lower lip while tilting your head towards your room, feeling his eyes rake over your body while you went. He quickly followed behind you, wrapping his arms around your front while he kissed up your neck again, fingers toying with the hem of your shirt. 

“I’m sorry mija,” he whispered against you, hand trailing up your front to cup your breast through your bra. “Can I help you get out of this?” His finger was running along the edge of your bra, toying with the strap. 

“Please,” you said quietly, rolling your head to the side, letting him plant a firm kiss to the side of your throat before he reached down and lifted your shirt over your head, quickly removing your bra after. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he spoke quietly against you, punctuating each word with a kiss while one hand rolled your nipple between his fingers and the other flicked open the button on your jeans. You smiled and gave him a soft hum as he pulled down your zipper, feeling his teeth graze against your skin. 

“You’re gonna make me work for this aren’t you,” he mumbled, looping his thumbs into your waistband to pull your jeans down. You wiggled your ass while he kissed down your back, moving lower and lower as he shoved your pants below your knees. “You better fucking believe it,” you laughed, stepping out of your shoes. 

Javier finished pulling your pants from your body and turned you towards your bed, guiding you to lay back. “Every part of you is perfect.” His voice was soft while he kissed your collarbone, pausing to lift his own shirt over his head before leaning down to kiss your breasts. 

You sucked in a deep breath of air when he took your nipple into his mouth, gently biting while your back arched below him, hands twisting into his hair. “Never should’ve left, I’m sorry." 

"Keep going,” you groaned, sighing when he pulled your nipple into his mouth again. You felt his hand drift lower, resting above your center. Javier kissed every inch of skin he could; heavy, open mouth kisses punctuated by small nips over across your ribs and down your stomach. Your hands ran through his hair as he traveled down your body, moving to your sheets when he crawled out of reach, kissing down your legs. 

He peeled off your socks while you laughed, pressing gentle kisses to your ankles before working his way back up to your glistening slit. He moaned as he parted your folds with his finger, drinking in the sight of you spread open below him. “I hate myself for every time I wasn’t here, knowing I left you upset. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” His breath fanned across your heat as he spoke and you curled your hand into his hair, guiding him towards your center. You hushed quietly as you pulled against him, the sincerity of his words tugging on your heart.

“No mija,” Javier breathed again, “I intend on begging.” 

He licked a long stripe up your entrance before his tongue settled on your clit, swirling it around before sucking it into his mouth. You bit back a moan, tightening your hands in his hair while your hips thrust up against him. Javier curled one arm around you, holding your hips down while his other hand teased your entrance, gently stroking your edges while he licked at your clit. 

“Shit,” you panted, feeling him smile against your body as he began to ease one finger into your aching pussy, gently pushing into you while you quietly groaned. A second finger slowly joined the first, the rough pads of his fingers rubbing against your walls as he thrust into you, rubbing along your upper wall while stars danced across your vision. 

“Gonna make you sing,” he growled, the vibrations of his voice sending another shock to your core before he sucked onto your clit again, increasing the pressure behind his thrusts. Your legs began to quake under him and your breathing increased before he pulled away, leaving you empty. 

You swallowed your noise of displeasure as he licked into your pussy, his thumb rolling firm circles across your clit. He could feel your release coming closer with every flick of his tongue and he doubled his efforts, moving his fingers back into your tight heat while he drew your clit between his teeth. 

Your back arched and your legs would have closed around his head had he not been holding you down so firmly. Tears pricked your eyes as he curled his fingers into that spot on your upper wall that he knew so well, the only man you had been with that could find it with such precision every time. Pressure built in your core as he stroked against you, the fire heavy in your belly as you quickly approached your peak. 

“You’re so beautiful when you come, please, let go” he pleaded against you before biting your clit again, sucking on it with a firm push of his fingers right where you needed it. You came with a cry of his name, feeling a flood of warmth seep from your body which he greedily drank down while he hummed. 

You shook under him as he lapped at you, your moans filling the small space. He placed a kiss on the inside of your thigh before kissing up your body, pulling your lips to his. “You’re so beautiful when you come,” he murmured against your lips, dipping his tongue into your mouth while your hands worked on the top of his jeans. 

Javier pulled away to work his pants off his legs, throwing them to the side before caging you with his arms, sucking a dark spot onto your clavicle. You moaned underneath of him, a happy sigh falling from his lips. “Those sounds you make are heaven,” he grunted, fisting himself in his hand to line up to your entrance. “Are you ready for me?” he asked gently, tracing his tongue around your areola. 

“Fuck, yes,” you moaned, rolling your hips to meet the head of his cock as he began to slowly enter you, stretching your walls to their limit. You threw your head back as he pushed into you, sinking himself into your aching cunt until he was fully seated inside of you. You mewled under him while you rolled your hips, desperate for more. 

He pulled out almost all the way before slamming his hips back into yours, moans falling from each of you as the ridges of his cock rubbed against your fluttering walls. He had his head buried in the crook of your neck as he thrust in and out, mumbling about your beauty, your sounds, your taste. “Javi,” you cried, the familiar heat of your orgasm weighing down your stomach once more. 

He was incoherent in his praise, barely forming words as he kissed your skin. You grabbed his hips to still him; “roll over, Javi,” you asked quietly. He was happy to give in to you, holding you flush against his body before rolling onto his back and pulling you along with him. 

Once settled you placed a hand on Javier’s chest and pushed yourself up, slowly rolling your hips against him as his cock rubbed against that sweet spot inside of you. Your moans became louder when he brought his thumb to your clit, rubbing circles into it while he squeezed your breast with the other. 

“Open your eyes,” he panted, “I need to see them. Need you to see how much I mean this.” 

He released your breast and brought his hand to your hip, thrusting up into you so hard that stars erupted behind your eyes, the heat of his stare intensifying that heavy fire in your stomach. “Come with me,” he grunted, rubbing your clit faster as he slammed his hips into you, stroking against that sweet hidden place. 

“Shit, Javi- I-,” you moaned, desperately trying to hold your eyes open as your orgasm shook your body. Your walls clenched around him, pulling him to his peak. His grip on your hip tightened as his hips stuttered against you, coating you with the white ropes of his release. 

“Fuck” he panted, helping you roll off his lap before climbing down your body. 

***Javier licked his lips as he eyed your pussy, his cum slowly leaking from your entrance. When he brought his tongue to your heat you saw stars again, curses mixed with his name falling from your lips. When he brought his finger to your clit once more you came apart, fisting your hand into his hair and pulling him back to you, licking away the evidence of your releases from his mustache and lips.*** 

“Jesus fucking Christ” you moaned, feeling him wrap himself around your body and press another gentle kiss to your hair. “Bath?” he asked quietly, running his fingers down your arm. You blinked a few times, finally registering his question. “That…actually sounds really nice, Javi.” 

You smiled at him before his lips graced yours again, his fingers gently holding your jaw. When he pulled away he ran his finger down your cheek before brushing the hair from your eyes, placing a tender kiss to your forehead. 

“Is it okay if I stay after? For the night?” The sincerity in his voice and the pleading in his eyes gripped the edges of your heart before that obnoxious little voice reared its head in the back of your mind. “Are you… Are you just scared to be lonely, Javi?” you asked quietly, terrified of the answer. 

“No mija. I’ve never been afraid of being alone. But having to spend another day without you? That terrifies me.”


End file.
